The Morning After the Night Before
by FeeBe
Summary: Sirius had a little too much to drink last night. How does he cope in the morning? Prequel to Babysitting is Hard to do and Babysitting doesn't get any easier. Trick or Treat Challenge- Weasley 1- Noisy


He was lying face down. A quick perimeter check reveal all his limbs were still present, and he had no major injuries apart from the splitting headache and the nausea. He lifted his head, the world whirled around him in its technicolour glory. Well that wasn't good!

Maybe he would just lie here a little longer. It he waited just a bit he was sure everything would come back to him.

There was something pressing into the side of his face. It was leafy, he opened half a bleary eye, it was also green. Hmmm. Last night, last night, there was something about last night?

Oh that's right he had to see prongs last night! About….? Nope, he'd have to wait a bit longer, hopefully whatever dead thing he could taste in his mouth would go away in a few minutes.

What was that light? Did it have to be so bright? Honestly! He was just lying here, wherever here was, minding his own business. Possibly dying, if his racing heart had any say in it. And someone had to turn on the light. Whoever it was, was a right git!

Oh there was news that's right Wormy had a job! He was all excited, Moons was away doing something for Dumbledore but Prongs had wanted to show his support so every one 'in the know' had gone to Godrics Hollow. He wondered what had happened then.

"Paddy," a voice spoke, yelled in his opinion, surely they could have asked more quietly.

"Argh," he groaned.

"Oh, Sirius," came another, thankfully quieter, voice.

"Let's get you up and inside."

Hands grasped him under his arms and helped him up right. His head spun again, that was not good! He opened his eyes, on one side of him was a mane of red hair and on the other was a messy black head. Oh that's right he'd been drinking at Prongs' place to celebrate Pete's new job! It had been two months since he'd last seen them so amongst all the catching up they hadn't even noticed that they had finished several bottles of wine and the bottle of firewhisky that Sirius had bought with him. At some point during the night he remembered feeling warm and had gone outside to enjoy the evening breeze. It was so lovely that he had decided that lying down on the lawn to stare at the stars was a fantastic idea. Obviously he had never made it back inside. He wondered if Wormy was still inside.

Lily hadn't stopped scolding him for being so reckless, apparently he could have been hurt or…..something, she was speaking far to fast for him to make out what she had said.

Suddenly like a knife being stabbed through his brain a piercing cry rent the air. Sirius opened his eyes. Ah, he had some how managed to get to the couch. This was ok, certainly better then the mouthful of grass he had been shewing earlier.

"Ooooooh," There was that stabbing again.

Lily snorted as she looked at the face he was pulling.

"Surely there is some sort of hangover potion you can make for me Lils'," he begged.

"Even if there was why would I do that?" she asked. Why was she being so mean.

"Because you love me," he turned his big silver hangdog eyes on her. She just snorted again.

"Oi, get your own wife." Prongs hit his shoulder.

"Ow! You're horrible."

A glass of water appeared in front of his face, "Drink that it should help, and I'll make bacon and eggs for you but you'll have to look after Harry while I make it."

Sirius nodded eagerly and instantly regretted it.

"Lookin' a bit green there Paddy," James commented.

"How come you're looking so good?" Sirius whined.

"Ah well, I married the potions protege didn't," before Sirius could complain James continued. "And she made me drink a glass of water between every drink last night, and another before going to bed."

Sirius groaned and leaned his head against the coach and closed his eyes. A minute later a wiggling weight was placed on his lap. He grunted.

"Pa," a little voice asked. Sirius ignored it, surely it would go away in a minute.

"Da!"

"Yes Harry," James responded to the little boy.

"Pa!" Harry squealed and pointed at Sirius.

"Yes Padfoot is here."

Harry babbled happily for a couple of minutes until he realised that the man who owned the lap he was sitting on was not responding to him in any way.

"Pa!" the little cry was getting insistent now. "Pa, Paa, Paaaaaa!" Harry bounced in his lap finally resorting to pulling himself onto his knees and commencing to scale his host. Sirius grunted, this was not the interaction the boy had been wanting.

"Paaaa! Paaaaa!" he slapped the chest he was leaning against.

"Harry, no hitting!" his father scolded making the boy stop for a minute and stare. In the end he decided that his father was more amused than upset with him so he resumed his task.

"Paaa!" Smack. "Paaaaa!" Smack.

Eventually Sirius opened his eyes, to look at the cross little face in front of him that began to babble in angry tones.

James laughed, "Well you've been told." Sirius raised a hand ready to give a certain gesture when Lily stuck her head into the room.

"Don't even try it Sirius!"

"Argh, fine!" the man child grumped.

"He just needs a distraction," Lily stated as she ducked out again.

"Right little man," Sirius told the boy on his lap. "On to the floor. Let's find you something to do."

Then he remembered, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing his friends often he had brought an early birthday present for Harry. He still didn't understand the look that Lily had given him when it had been opened. The look kind of said that he would get his comeuppance one day. Where did it going again? That's right up in the cupboard in Harry's room.

"Back in a second," he said as he carefully stood. Hey no dizziness!

It took only a few minutes to return and in that time Harry had crawled over to the stairs and was in the process of using the bottom step to stand up.

"Come on little man," Sirius bent over to take those tiny hands. Oh dear that wasn't a good idea! His stomach surged and he had to straighten abruptly, releasing the little boy who wobbled for a moment and then took a few staggery steps to fall against Sirius' legs.

"Prongs! Did you see!"

"Yes Sirius I saw," James crowed.

"Was it his first?" Sirius asked the wonder eclipsing his headache.

"I think so, Lil's?" James called. "Has Harry walked before?"

Lily raced into the room, "Has he what?"

"Walked he just walked to Sirius!"

"Oh," her face dropped, "I didn't get to see it."

"Get over here," Sirius called, and dropped onto his rump. He picked up Harry and turned him to face his mother. "Now Harry, who's that?"

Harry giggled, "Muma!"

"Yep there's Muma. Do you want to go to Muma?" Harry began bouncing on the spot. "Go on then." Sirius attempted to extricated himself from the boy. However Harry was having none of it and turned around and grabbed Sirius tightly around the neck and squealed.

"Harry," Sirius whined. "Where's Muma?"

Harry raised an arm and pointed at Lily without lifting his head from where it was pressed into the side of Sirius' neck.

"Yeah, and you want to go to Muma don't you?" Harry nodded, "well then, you're going to have to left go of Padfoot." Harry lifted his head and looked at Lily before dropping his head again. "Go on, little one, it's not that far," Sirius coaxed.

"Come on Poppet," Lily crooned, holding out her arms. Harry lifted his head again, this time obviously sizing up the distance.

"That's it, you can do it Prongslet!" James encouraged, camera in hand.

"Go on, Pup," Sirius turned Harry gently around, making sure he would be able to let go with no trouble.

"Come to Muma!"

Harry giggled and leaned forwards, Sirius gently let go and Harry staggered across to his mother.

b and as the excitement abated Sirius' headache came back.

"Well," said Lily finally. "I'd best get back to the breakfast."

"Pa!." squealed Harry yet again.

"Look what I got you while I was upstairs Pup." Sirius reached behind him to grab the box he had retrieved.

"Sirius do you think that is wise?" James asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sirius shrugged.

"Well they are kind of known for being noisy," James stated.

"How much noise can it make its muggle. There's no sonorous charm or anything, I checked for that."

Sirius pulled the drum out of the box and placed it in front of the boy. Instinct took over and the little boy lifted it and bought it down with a smack.

A smack that resounded and echoed and was the loudest damn thing Sirius had ever heard.

"How can such a little thing make so much noise!" Oh there was that headache again. "Right sorry about this little man, but it's much too noisy! I'll have to put it away until you are bigger." Sirius pulled the drum away from Harry.

Harry screamed! "No Paaa!"

The agony in his head was too great Sirius dropped the drum. Harry grabbed it and began hitting it happily. Right!

"I'll just make it a little quieter Pup," Sirius coaxed before casting Silenceo on the instrument. For half a second Harry frozen and the he scrunched up his little round face, it went bright red then he screamed. Arms and legs flailing around. He threw himself onto the floor, wailing.

Sirius looked at him then turned horror filled eyes onto James.

"How is he sooooo noisy?!"

James just grinned.


End file.
